


Hidden Meaning

by DoulaMom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder catches Scully relieving some tension after a difficult case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Meaning

These were the kind of cases that infuriated her to no end. The local police were clueless as to the motive of these ridiculous disappearances, and Mulder couldn't agree with her on any point to save his life. The tension between them since their New Years' Kiss was becoming overwhelming, but neither one of them seemed to be able to make that last push they needed to let go.

Scully was thrilled to be able to finally get back to their motel after a long day sifting through evidence that didn't lead to anything but dead ends. The water in the shower was burning her skin, but it still couldn't melt the tension from her aching muscles. She stood under the spray, pleading with it to wash away the need for other ways to relieve the tension that clung to her. She was planning on staying in and finding a movie to watch, definitely not a romance, but maybe an action flick would keep her mind from wandering back to her infuriating, dangerously arousing partner. She turned off the water, and stepped out ready to slip into the comfortable silk of her pajamas and curl up in bed.

As she attempted to find a comfortable position in yet another motel bed, She thought of the look Mulder had given her, a combination of annoyance and desperation, and she could feel a gush of wetness soak her pajama bottoms. She contemplated putting a pair of cotton underwear on to keep the evidence of his effect on her from further clouding her judgment, but she liked the feel of the silk against her bare skin. But as she tried to push thoughts of him from her mind, she couldn't shake the hidden meaning in his gaze. There was a chasm between them, and they were desperate to find a way across. But until then, they were tearing each other apart.

Giving up after only a few minutes of rearranging herself around the dip in the mattress, she regretfully admitted that she was definitely now too worked up to sleep. Knowing the fastest way to ease some of the tension burning inside her, her hand slipped past the waistband of her pants into the neatly trimmed curls she knew would already be soaked. She gathered the wetness, and gently circled the swollen bundle of nerves. She imagined his fingers teasing her folds and dipping into the heat in her core. Her arousal built quickly, and her skilled fingers knew the spots that would bring her soaring over the edge. She climbed to the peak imagining the contrast between his soft lips and the stubble she knew would have grown on his face by now. Needing more contact, she continued to rub her clit while dipping one, then two of her slender fingers in her slit. She pushed with more intensity, curving up toward her g spot and she was coming apart, reveling in the incredible feel of her own pussy around her fingers. “Fuck, yes, God, I'm coming Mulder!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew his tone carried the weight of his frustrations too heavily now that he was in the quiet of his room. Everyone had been trying to talk at once. The medical examiner was certain this latest murder had something to do with the previous disappearances, and the chief of police tried to keep you and Scully from nearing the crime, thus preventing a linkage between crimes that would most definitely have required a new line of inquiry. Ah, the lack of tax dollars at work. 

Knowing how condescending he must have sounded with Scully before they headed back to the motel was nagging at his mind as he peeled the sweaty suit off and climbed into a shower hot enough that he hoped it would burn the scent of confusion and frustration from his skin. Once he turned off the water, he stood in the steam for a few moments wondering about his next move, finally settling to offer Scully a peace treaty in the way of diner food and an ice cream cone he would likely end up eating.

He listened in the space connecting their adjoining doors, and all he could hear was a rustling of the sheets. He'd better knock now, or she would probably just pass out after the day they'd had. Pushing past the last bit of fear, he knocked three times, as he usually did to let her know it was him. Realizing that no one else would be knocking on the doors inside their room he called out,“Scully, are you still awake?” It was a few seconds before he heard her reply, “Come in Mulder”.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he pushed the door open, he came directly in full view of Scully sprawled on the bed, rubbing and fucking herself, and he knew two things: One, he was now certain she had not said 'Come in Mulder', and two, he had never felt himself become fully erect that quickly in his life. 

She gasped as she saw him in the door. She was instantly pulled from the precipice of an earth shattering orgasm and was none too happy. 'Mulder, what the hell are you doing?' 

'What are you doing?' even though it was painfully obvious, the words spilled out of his mouth in a husky tone he hadn't prepared for. 'You said come in Mulder.'

'Oh my god.' The reality that he had heard her moan his name while she fucked herself both embarrassed and aroused her despite any protests her mouth might have uttered.

'What did you say Scully?' Mulder asked, almost a whisper. 

'You know what I said Mulder.” she answered with a shaky voice.

'I want to hear you say it.'

Flushed with a fresh heat rising in her chest, she summoned the courage and replied boldly, 'I said I'm coming Mulder.' She saw his cock twitch, and she pleaded with her eyes for him to make the choice she was craving.

He closed the distance in a second and his mouth was on her, claiming her, worshiping her, the woman he's longed to hear this way for many long years. He swallowed her moans as her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder.

He tugged at her pajama top, desperate to touch more of her skin as his mouth trailed fire down her neck and sucked the space where it met her collarbone, sending shivers running along her spine. He opened the buttons as he kissed, each time finding a new spot with his mouth to drive her wild. 

He was pressed into her and she could feel his hard length straining through his jeans. 

She wanted, needed to feel him, and when she unbuttoned the top and began to pull down the zipper, he pulled away from her skin, leaving her heaving to try and fill her lungs with enough oxygen to keep her from passing out. 

She cried out when his mouth left her skin, but he was quick at divesting himself of his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked and glistening in places from the leftover moisture of his shower. 

Climbing back on the bed, he pulled her close to taste her lips for only a moment, and then he was easing her on to her back. He trailed his fingers along her sides as she lifted her hips to help him remove her pajama bottoms. 

His breath was audible with the realization that she had worn no underwear specifically to make it easier to get herself off.

'Scully, I need to taste you.' he rasped as he grabbed her hips firmly, and she nodded, wordlessly, her eyes darkening with lust.  
His kisses down her stomach made her heart skip, and she was aching for his mouth in between her legs. When he reached her pubic bone with his mouth, he added his fingers, gently working them between her folds. 

She bucked her hips toward his hand, the feeling of him touching her at last causing the rest of her inhibitions to fall away. She was emboldened without their weight pressuring her to deny herself the love of this man, the only man she trusted with her life. 'Please Mulder, put your mouth on me.'

He could never deny her, the woman he'd loved for the past six years, the desire in her eyes as brilliant as the sunrise. He leaned down, the scent of her arousal heady and fragrant, like flowers after a storm. She blossomed as he licked from her dripping entrance to her swollen clit and he had never tasted anything sweeter in his life. He sucked her clit, pulling it into his hot mouth and her body melted into him. He was harder than he had ever been and he hadn't even felt the tightness of her pussy around his fingers yet. 

But Scully had other plans, and she pushed herself up on her hands to meet his lips, now wet with her juices, and she licked them, tasting the tangy flavor there. Taking control of the situation, she pushed gently against his chest and he sank back in the bed. She had fantasized about being on top, giving him full access to touch and lick her breasts, showing her how deeply his love for her truly went.

He couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. She was more beautiful, lips full and red, chest still retaining the pink hue it had taken on when he interrupted her pleasure. She tipped her head back as he took one hard nipple in his mouth and positioning herself over his unbelievably hard cock, she sank down, her walls straining to adjust to his size. He filled her more completely than anyone who came before, and her tight, wet heat was pulsing around him. 

She began rocking her hips, and he groaned around her nipple, sending electric current straight to her clit. 

He knew neither one of them would last much longer, and reached between their bodies as she thrust against him, and circled her aching clit. His body began matching her pressure, and they found a perfect rhythm that hurtled them toward their release. Rubbing her throbbing clit, he felt her walls begin to contract around his length, and she drug his mouth from her nipple to meet her lips, desperate to feel the softness of his mouth enveloping her as she came apart in his arms. 

A few more hard thrusts up into her body and he was emptying himself deep inside her, pulsing into her body as he felt her still quivering around his length. 

He pulled them both down onto the bed and she snuggled into his chest, their breathing slowly returning to normal. 

He pressed his lips into her hair, still slightly damp from her shower, as he inhaled the scents of her shampoo and their lovemaking mixed together in an earthy thick perfume.

He was the first one to speak, 'Scully, did you leave the door unlocked on purpose?'

'Well Mulder, I was certain it was time I finally let you see what you do to me.' She felt him smile against the top of her head, and they drifted to sleep together, fearless now that they would face the world together.


End file.
